


imaginary wishes

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Other, Pain, Star - Freeform, forgive, hopeless, lost wishes, magical sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes





	1. Chapter 1

"now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep and if I die before I wake. I pray the lord my soul to take." a little girl prayed silently. the girl stood crawling in bed as a woman walked in smiling. the woman walked over kneeling, then whispering,"buenas noches Gabrill. sleep well, momma love you".  
Gabrill smiled and patted her mother’s cheek softly as she kissed her forehead. "good night momma" Gabrill replied with a bright yet sleepy smile. the woman stood, looking at her child softly.  
"I love you so much" wisped out of her lips before she left the room quickly and quietly.  
Gabrill snuggled into her blanket whimpering a soft "I love you too momma" before sleep overtook her.

a little girl wandered in a dreamland. where birds of blue twittered as she ate pears of gold. homeland she dreamed of. of freedom, she dreamt. she danced and laughed with a woman dressed in gold, whom she named Espera. the girl and Espera danced and laughed through the land happily. the world began to fade so the girl cried out "Espera! stay with me! please!".

gabrill woke sadly glancing around. "Egypt why... why me and madre?" gabrill says then she smiled sadly standing up and going to wash off her hands and face. gabrill smiled and shivered splashing a bit of murky water on her arms and legs, the water drags off the thick layer of dust into the water making it even murkier then before. gabrill switched into her warm servant’s outfit.  
"Me gusta trabajar. Trabajo bien. Trabajo leal. Voy a trabajar para mi amante hasta el día que ella me quiere lejos " gabrill sings softly exiting her room and walking to her mistresses. "young amante! time to wake! you have a busy day. breakfast will be soon! mustn’t miss that!" gabrill whisper-yelled happily entering her mistress's courters.  
"I-im up Gabi.... breakfast? right... breakfast..." a girl who appeared to be older then yawned out after sitting up. gabrill tsks and speaks softly "well look at that head of yours? how would the pharaoh feel seeing his daughter like this? come come! to the baths!".  
the girl laughs her Smokey black locks tangling further. "I shall let them be tamed by only the best, Gabi." the girl speaks.


	2. float

gabrill lead her sleepy mistress down the hall to the bathing room. she closed the door behind them as they entered. gabrill softly helped her mistress undress then lowering her into a warmed bath before gathering the other servents. together they washed and bathed the young mistress. she slow woke up fully as her hair was braided tightly and tied behind her head.   
"put my hair in a turquois band let the braids flow down bead the ends. please" the mistress sighed stretching. gabrill quickly grabbed them and painlessly did her mistresses hair.   
the mistress stood cleaned and was toweled down by gabrill softly. "you look nice today my lady"  
(will be continued but I request ideas)


End file.
